barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Victoria
Princess Victoria Bethany Evangeline Renee of Meribella, nicknamed Tori, is the main protagonist in Barbie The Princess & the Popstar. She is played by Barbie. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan and her singing voice is provided by Jennifer Waris. She is a princess who wants to be free of royal duties and dreams to be a popstar. She wished she could have the life of her favorite popstar, Keira. When Keira and Tori met, they used magic to switch their physical appearances so they could trick people into thinking they were each other. While they did this, they learnt new things about themselves, and became good friends. Official Descriptions Story In summer, Meribella, a magical kingdom, was soon going to have its five hundredth anniversary. Princess Tori and her younger sisters Meredith and Trevi were very busy. They had to attend ceremonies and balls, and always be poised and proper. The princesses thought it was hard work. Whenever they had the chance, they would sneak away and play together. Before Meribella's five hundredth anniversary, the princesses had to greet royal visitors, who came to Meribella for the occasion. Tori wished she could have an exciting, music-filled life like her favorite popstar, Keira. She wished she could watch Keira perform in an amphitheatre near her palace. Keira, a world famous singer-songwriter, was on the guest list and was going to perform at the festival for the Meribella's five hundredth anniversary. Keira enjoyed touring, greeting fans and having extravagant, spectacular concerts. However, it left her with no time to do what she was passionate about: writing songs. Keira thought being a princess would be carefree. The next day, members of the royal court were invited to the palace in Meribella to meet the royal family. Duchess Amelia,Tori's aunt, told off Tori foīr watching Keira's nearby concert when she was supposed to be greeting guests. Tori had to go back to the guests, so she used a magic hairbrush to style her hair before leaving. When Keira went to the palace for the festival, she met Tori. They became great friends instantly, unlike their pet dogs Vanessa and Riff. Riff does his best to impress Vanessa and make friends with her, but she turns her nose up at him.Tori gave Keira a tour of the palace and so they began joking about trading places. Keira showed her magic microphone, that her aunt had given her, to Tori. It transformed her outfit into a royal gown. Tori used her magic hairbrush, so she used it to transform her hair into a different hairstyle. They realised that they looked just like each other. Tori and Keira stayed disguised as each other while Tori carried on giving Keira a tour of her palace. Aunt Amelia appears and takes Keira disguised as Tori back to the royal ball, where Keira accidentally trips and falls on top of Prince Liam of Stuffinsburg. Keira apologizes and helps him up. Both of them are embarrassed and flushed in the face. When Tori and Keira got the heck out of there, they entered the secret garden, where fairies tended to the plants. There were gardenia flowers made out of diamonds, which were called Diamond Gardenias. Tori told Keira that the Diamond Gardenia roots spread through the entire kingdom. Without it, Meribella would wither and die. The Diamond Gardenia made the kingdom magical. Later, Crider and Rupert, two evil men, uprooted the Diamond Gardenia. The fairies tried to stop them, but their efforts were in vain. Tori and Keira stop them, and they learn that it's important for them to be their own selves. Personality Tori feels bored and stifled by her very regimented, royal life. She dreams of singing and dancing like her favorite popstar, Keira. She wants to be free of her royal duties, rock out, and have fun. She knows that to be a princess is to live a dream come true but she dreams to have a popstar life so she wouldn't have to be polite and could wear whatever. She's way too mischievous and joyful, and is a free-spirited teenage princess. She is good at sarcasm and is also very humorous and sometimes "childlike" person. However, in the end she understands that she has to appreciate her royal life and becomes more responsible and finally writes the speech she had to. Princess Tori can be sensible at times, but is sometimes outspoken and funny . Physical Appearance File:Tori main gown.png|Tori's Regular Gown File:33333333333Tori.png|Tea Party Gown Vlcsnap-2015-11-25-19h05m27s162.png|Disgiuse as Keira (1) Vlcsnap-2015-09-22-04h27m22s023.png|Disguise as Kiera (2) Vlcsnap-2015-09-22-04h26m47s725.png|disguise as Kiera (3) File:4444Tori.png|Short Casual Pink Dress File:1111111111Tori.png|Popstar Outfit btpatp.png Princess Tori has long blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes. Apart from their hair color, Tori and Keira are identical. Tori always wears a pink and gold friendship necklace which has three pink hearts in which the middle one is bigger than the other two. In the end when she sings with Keira in the "Finale Medley", Tori wears a wig identical to Keira but in pink color. Princess Look At the beginning of the movie Princess Tori wore a pink fuchsia gown. It has silver sparkly decorations and a pink ribbon as a belt. She wears this dress with a pair of fuchsia high heels that have pink ribbons in them, but sometimes, she wears them with the pink high heeled boots which Keira also wears. She wears this dress most of the time. In the Tea Party Wear For the tea party, Tori wore a beautiful floor-length, silk, fuchsia gown. It has a slight sweetheart neckline with pale pink lace lining it. The neckline of the back of the gown is square shaped. The bodice of the gown has a pale pink flower pattern over it. The sleeves for the gown are short and puffy, with pale pink lining. She also had pale pink gloves to match. There is a pale pink lining for the waist and skirt also. The skirt is full, and the shoes Tori wore were fuchsia open-toed heels with a ribbon on them. Princess Sophia wore this same outfit in Barbie: Princess Charm School. Casual Wear It is a short pink dress. It has a blue belt with a pink heart. The top of it is one-handed and sparkly. She wears them only during the "Princess & Popstar Finale Medley". She wears this dress with the pink high heels which she wears during most of the movie. Popstar Look It is the same as the dress Keira wore after she transformed during her first concert in Meribella. Tori wore a pink wig, her dress has a pink sparkly top with a blue shade. The other part of the dress is blue with a transparent pink part. When Tori wears it the dress has a fuchsia part that is connected with its belt. She wears it with a pair of pink high heel boots. Gallery Quotes *''"Oh,' 'she doesn't get hurt feelings, Meredith! The main thing is... wasn't that great?"'' *''"Now, you both better scoot to your rooms, Aunty A will be stomping her way up Anger Avenue any minute!"'' *''"Forgive me, Aunt Amelia... I'm just having a bit of fun, that's all!"'' *''"You're Keira... I am absolutely your very biggest fan ever!"'' *''"I'm no performer. I'd be'' freaked to face a real audience!" *''"So that's how you make those quick changes... A magic microphone! I have something like that..."'' *''"Ready for an awesome entrance... Princess?"'' *''"And... if the princess could speak, which she can't, because she's... ah, uh... speechless, she would say that you're being a... a royal party popper!"'' *''"Can you keep a secret? A mondo, big one?"'' *''"And I must've tried on every single one of your costumes! Poor Nora is convinced you've gone loco!"'' *''"Oh! Thank you, with lovely stationary?"'' *''"It'd be magical! I get to be a pop star for a whole day! And you get to be a princess......." '' *''"Uh... sort of, except the part after 'Ladies and gentlemen'..."'' *''"In fact, Princess Tori, in particular is really awesome,and often misunderstood, mostly by her aunt!'' But Tori still loves her." *"I'm His Majesty... Her Majesty...Your... Never mind! I'll drive it myself!" *''"That was close! I thought she'd ground us both!"'' *''"How about tomorrow? We could change places in the morning and spend the whole day being each other"'' *''"Keira, wouldn't it be amazing just for one day to take a break from being you?"'' *'''"'Just it's upper." (Refers to teeth of the Minister) *"Excuse me, but I think that belongs to my kingdom." '' *''"Now hold on, you can't talk that way to Keira's friend the princess and if the princess could speak which she can't because she...uh ha speechless she would say your being a royal party pooper." '' *''"We could change place in the morning, and we can spend time being each other." '' *''"No, not today. Maybe, tomorrow?"'' Songs Songs that Tori had sung or took part in *Here I Am (Tori Version) *I Wish I Had Her Life *To Be a Princess/To Be a Popstar *Perfect Day *Princess & Popstar Finale Medley *Here I Am/Princesses Just Want to Have Fun *Princesses Just Want to Have Fun Trivia *Tori was originally named "Bethany". *Both Tori and Princess Anneliese have a deceased parent. Anneliese lost her father while Tori lost her mother. *Tori's dress at the tea party is the same Blair Willows wears in the "On Top of the World" montage in Barbie: Princess Charm School. *Tori shares one of her names with Renée from Barbie and The Three Musketeers. *In some storybooks, Tori is shown wearing the pink wig when she is disguised as Keira. *The transforming doll has a blue sparkling headband in Tori's popstar look, though in the movie she simply wears her usual princess tiara. She has this headband also in the storybooks. *In the storybook, DVD cover, and the doll, Tori wears a pink tiara. In the movie, she wears a golden tiara. *A 2D image of Tori can be seen in some current Barbie doll's boxes, just in different crown and accessories. *Tori pranks Duchess Amelia by turning an image of her in a portrait into a donkey. Courtney pranked a duchess in the same way in Barbie in Rock 'N Royals. *Her nickname actually is used as the name of one of the dolls in 90s Barbie line doll Generation Girl. Category:Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar Characters Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Crown Princesses Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Twins